Machine to Machine (M2M) communications refer to technologies that allow devices, which may be referred to as nodes of an M2M network, to communicate with one another over wired or wireless networks. An M2M node may include a sensor, meter, or other device that captures an “event” (temperature, inventory level, etc.), which is relayed through a network (wireless, wired, or hybrid) to an application that translates the captured event into meaningful information (e.g., items need to be restocked).
Data from nodes in an M2M network (referred to as “M2M data” herein) may be received and analyzed at a central site (referred to as an “application server” herein). The “application server,” as used herein, may refer to one or more server devices and or software components, which may be physically distributed or located at a single location. Typically, the application server, or users associated with the application server, may make decisions, such as business or process decisions, based on an analysis of the M2M data associated with some or all of the nodes in the M2M network. It can be important for the decision making process of the M2M network/application server that the data received by the application server is not corrupted, or otherwise adversely affected, during the transport of the data from the M2M nodes to the application server.